


The Big Game

by Pyxie_Dust



Series: The Werewolf's Daughter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts house teams, Quidditch, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxie_Dust/pseuds/Pyxie_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so I've been meaning to write in a Quidditch scene into Three Worlds, Two Hogwarts, One Ring; but there's too much stuff that needs to go in that I couldn't fit it. So this here is Pyxis's first game against Slytherin, hope its good. This is the last bit of fic that I will post this week on account of a test this coming friday for my Biology class, yay college and its horrible tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Game

Tap, Tap, Tap… “Wassat?” Tap, Tap, Tap, “ There’s an owl.” “Well yeah but who’s owl?” Tap, Tap, Tap, “Its tiny… I think it belongs to Pyxis.” Tap, Tap, Tap, “That’s one determined owl, but she’s not gonna get up.” Tap, Tap, Tap, “Wanna bet?” “Hannah this is Pyxis, its the weekend, she’s not moving till noon. Plus… it was the full moon last night, let her sleep.” Tap, Tap, Tap, “Susan that owl’s not gonna let us sleep. Its better to get it over with.” Tap, Tap, Tap, “Hannah she’ll kill us.” “No she won’t, she may be a werewolf, but she’s too nice to do that.” Tap, Tap, Tap, “OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!” 

Fwump! Pyxis sat up out of bed, curly hair in disarray and eyes blown wide, “Wha! Huh? Whossat?” She blinks sleepily at her roommates, both Susan and Hannah laughing at her reaction; a pillow is resting on the floor next to her bed. She runs a hand down her face and moans, “What do you two want?” Susan reined in her laughter first, “You’ve got mail Pyx.” Rubbing her eyes, Pyxis turns to the window by her bed to see Nashira flying in little loops just outside. 

With a distracted flick of her wand, the window opens and the little elf owl flies in to drop a red envelope in her lap. Nashira hoots once before landing on the night stand, ruffling her feathers and tucking her head under her wing. Pyxis smiles and pets the top of the owl’s head, “Lazy bird. I’ll leave some treats for you later.” Turning back to the letter in hand she notices that the edges have started to smoke, pieces of the wax starting to melt off, and the envelope itself feels like its getting hotter. She groans and holds it far away from her body, “You may want to cover your ears. My parents sent a howler again.” The other girls nod and do as their told.

Pyxis rips off the wax seal and drops the letter on her bed, it immediately turns into a pair of angry lips and screeches out, “HEY PIXIE DUST! GUESS WHAT?! YOUR UNCLE REGULUS IS COMING TO YOUR NEXT QUIDDITCH MATCH! WE TOLD HIM YOU GOT THE SEEKER POSITION AND HE SAID HE JUST HAD TO SEE YOU IN ACTION! SAID HE’D COME AND SUPPORT YOU AGAINST HIS OWN HOUSE EVEN! WE’LL SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS AT THE NEXT MATCH, OH! TELL HARRY AND DRACO WE SAID HELLO!” 

When the letter has stopped screaming at her it falls back on the bed and bursts into flames. “Ah!” Pyxis jumps up and casts a quick vanishing charm before her comforter catches on fire and turned to the girls, “Are you deaf?” Both shook their heads, “Thank Helga.” The girls snicker and join Pyxis on her bed, Susan cocks her head to the side to ask, “Your Uncle Regulus?”

Pyxis nods, messy curls bobbing, “Yeah. He’s my Dad’s younger brother, we met up a lot during this past summer and he trained me for the Seeker position. Taught me a ton of plays and stuff, we argued a lot though.” She smiles at the memory and Hannah raised an eyebrow, “You’re Uncle wouldn’t happen to be Regulus Black, would he? As in Regulus Black, Seeker for the Inverness Imps Regulus Black?” Pyxis nods once more, “Yeah, main Seeker, really good at his job too.” Hannah grips her shoulders tightly and asks, “Can I talk to him?! Can I get an autograph?!” Pyxis tries to break away, but Hannah holds her firm, “I don’t know Han. He may not like that, I’ve only met him this summer, so I’m not su—”

Hannah grabs Pooky, the stuffed elephant, from the bed and holds it tight to her chest, “Can I at least meet him? Please? If you don’t at least try, I’m keeping Pooky.” Pyxis panics, “Alright! Alright! After the game I’ll ask to introduce you, now gimme back Pooky!” 

~*~

The day of the game Pyxis is a bundle of nerves, she can’t stop tossing her broom back and forth between her hands. She bites her lip and tries to listen to Diggory and his usual pre-game pep talk, her mind wanders about five minutes in. ‘What if her Uncle doesn’t think she’s that good of a Seeker? What if he thought her flying was sloppy? What if he—’, “Pyxis?” She snapped out of her daze, “Huh?” Diggory rolled his eyes, “Come on Lupin, we’ve got a game to win.” He gave her a friendly pat on the back and ushers her out of the locker rooms.

The stands around the Pitch roar with the cheers of the students and the parents. Hufflepuff colors flew high and bright in the light of the early morning, Pyxis tightened her grip on her broom and took a breath. Lee Jordan announces the teams to the stands, and when she heard her name being called out, some extra loud cheers came from the parents section of the Hufflepuff Quidditch stands. Turning, Pyxis blushed when she saw her parents fully clad in Yellow and Black, waving madly at her from her seats.

She grins and waves back, giggling when she saw the disgruntled face of her Uncle next to them. Regulus sees her looking and offers a warm, if not uncomfortable, smile. She returns it happily and joins up with the rest of her team in the center of the Pitch. Madam Hooch gives her usual speech about rules and fair play before telling them all to mount up. Pyxis kicks off and flies up above the chasers and beaters, Harry flies up across from her, she’d heard the both Harry and Draco were chosen to be Seekers, but Draco was casted as a reserve and was playing as a Chaser for now. Madam Hooch blows the whistle and the Quaffle is thrown, the Slytherins catch hold of it first and race off to the goal posts. Pyxis shoots up into the air to avoid the Chasers, and so that she can start to look for the Snitch. 

Diggory winks at her from below, swiftly blocking the Slytherin Chaser’s attempt at scoring. He tosses the Quaffle to the nearest teammate and resumes his post by the goals. He might’ve been terrible at being a Chaser, but Cedric Diggory can be one hell of a Keeper when he wants to. 

A speck of gold catches Pyxis’s eye, the Snitch is hovering over by the Slytherin stands above a familiar group of adults. James and Lily Potter, along with Narcissa Malfoy, smile and cheer with the rest of the crowd, completely unaware of the ball hovering above their heads. She dives downward, noticing that Harry has spotted it as well, she focuses on the ball and urges her broom forward. Being shorter than the average person has its advantages, in Quidditch it means she can go that tiny bit faster that can be the difference between winning and losing the game. The people in the stands shriek a bit when the two of them fly close, but the Snitch barrels back into the pitch, and the two of them turn just before crashing into one another. 

They fly side by side, banking and weaving to try and get closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Pyxis spots a bludger aiming straight for her. She could slow down now and the bludger would miss her by a mile, but then it would bowl into Harry. Pulling closer to Harry’s side, she grabs his handle and forces him into a dive with her. There’s a whistling sound as the bludger flies above them, missing the top of Harry’s head by a hair. He turns to her wide eyed and she smirks, removing her hand from his broom she says, “Come on, I’ll give you a head start.” Harry laughs once, and then takes off ahead of her.

The Snitch shot off towards the goal posts and is dodging between a gaggle of Chasers trying to steal the Quaffle from one another. Harry chooses to fly around the group, thinking maybe the Snitch will pop out. But Pyxis just charges through, pulling herself flush with her broom she spirals into the array of players; dodging elbows, broomsticks, and Quidditch Leathers with every turn. When there’s an opening between two chasers, the Snitch flies through it with Pyxis close behind. 

She can hear Lee Jordan saying something along the lines of, “Would you look at how fast Lupin is. I’d bet I could say the same if she was my girl” WHACK, “ OW! Sorry Professor.” She chuckles and banks into the next turn, Lee has been after her since he found out she wasn’t seeing anyone, which was about two weeks ago. She’s told him no on several occasions, but the ridiculous Gryffindor is starting to get under he skin a little. 

The Snitch has disappeared, so Pyxis is forced to fly high to find it. Harry is doing the same, he adjusts his goggles and narrows his eyes when she flies up. Pyxis just shrugs her shoulders and looks around, no Snitch in sight. Floating in lazy circles, she looks over to the Hufflepuff stands, her parents are cheering for the chasers. Acting more animated than all the other people in their section combined, Sirius is waving his pennant madly, shouting something about a Slytherin committing a shouldering foul. Remus is trying to calm him down by gripping his husband’s shoulders and murmuring something in his ear.

With a smirk she turns her attention to her Uncle Regulus. The man is calm, stoic even, not a trace of emotion could be found under the mask he’s wearing. He catches sight of her looking and the corner of his mouth upturns slightly. She waves once and focuses back on the game, can’t be too distracted or she’ll cost her team the win. Her eyes narrow as she spots the Snitch hovering near the base of the Hufflepuff stands.

Quickly falling into a nose dive, she stretches her arm out, hoping the Snitch doesn’t notice her anytime soon. But it does notice, and so does Harry. She’s forced to pull her hand back and dive between the pitch and the stands in order to follow after it. After nearly getting her head knocked off by a support beam, she pulls up and into the air, just inches behind the golden ball. She flew faster, her hand just beginning to reach out to grab the golden ball. 

Someone calls out her name from behind, “PYXIS!” 

She ignores them, focusing only on the golden ball just in front of her. The pads of her fingers brushing the surface of the ball.

Just as she was about to pull the Snitch into her palm, something slams into her back. Knocking the wind out of her and making her lose control on her broom. Her outstretched hand falls and clenches into a fist as pain blossoms between her shoulder blades. Her broom took another nose dive and begins to spiral to the ground. She heard screams from the stands and felt herself separate from the broom, the ground coming up to her in a rush. 

Despite the pain, she forced her body into a ball and made sure to land on her already injured back. Hoping that if she’s conscious after this fall she isn’t too badly injured. 

When she lands, she felt the strange padding of a cushioning charm before the ground slams up into her. Her breath leaving her lungs in a rush, and her head snapping against the ground, making her see stars. People were still yelling and the other players were flying down from the game to make sure she was alright. The face of Madam Hooch appears in her field of view and Pyxis smiled weakly, “Hiya.” Madam Hooch shook her head, “This is the second time you’ve gotten into trouble because of Quidditch.” Pyxis snorted, “That last time I was four Madam Hooch. Plus… this time I’m actually good at what I do.” 

Slowly she lifted up her fisted hand and unfurled her fingers. In the palm of her hand lay the Golden Snitch. 

The Pitch exploded in a cacophony of sound, above it all she could hear Lee Jordan shouting, “SHE’S CAUGHT IT! PYXIS LUPIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ITS OVER! HUFFLEPUFF WINS!!!!!” The stands cheer even louder, making Pyxis grin like a madwoman and hold the Snitch above her prone body. Madam Hooch chuckles and helped her sit up, telling her to hold still as Madam Pomfrey ran several diagnostic checks and nearly choked her with a foul tasting potion. When she finished the bitter liquid and she could stand without any pain, Pyxis was bombarded with hugs and congratulations. Her back was slapped so many times that she swore that it was injured again, Diggory actually lifted her up and spun her around like a little kid. 

When he put her back down he gave her a tight hug and said, “Told you I’d have to be out of my mind to not let you on the team.” She blushed but accepted the compliment. Harry and Draco came over, the worried looks on their faces vanishing when they saw she was alright. The three of them pulled into a tight hug with Draco saying, “You were brilliant out there Pyx! Absolutely brilliant, I don’t think there’s ever been a better Seeker!” She chuckled, “Says the best Chaser in recorded history, and you’re best friends with the son of James Potter! And said best friend could’ve grabbed the Snitch easily.” Harry laughed, “Hey, aren’t we supposed to be congratulating you? Hush up and bask in the glow of victory.” 

The three of them broke up and the boys said goodbye, Marcus Flint was scowling and yelling for them to come back over to the Slytherin team for the debrief. Some of her other friends from the other houses ran from the stands and directly onto the pitch to congratulate her. Hermione got to her first and hugged her hard, “That was amazing Pyxis! I’ve read about all kinds of Seekers throughout the centuries, but I don’t think they’d compare to you!” Neville, Susan, and Hannah all gathered round her and started to sing a strange little song, 

Three cheers for our Pyxis here,  
the Hufflepuff who shows no fear!  
She flew and spun, and caught the Snitch;  
so here we sing on the Quidditch Pitch!  
Three cheers for our Pyxis here,  
the Hufflepuff who shows no Fear! 

She laughed along with the rest of them before she was swept back up into the air by her Father. Remus was positively glowing with pride as he said, “YOU are the most amazing, brilliant, beautiful, young lady in the entirety of the world. Do you know that?” Pyxis wrapped her arms around her Father’s neck, “Nah, I’m just me.” One crushing hug later, she’s engulfed again by a teary eyed Sirius, “That’ll show James, he owes me two Galleons you know. Said you couldn’t beat Harry if you tried, this’ll show him not to underestimate Hufflepuff!” She snorts and tries to steer clear of his tears, “Dad, um… thanks, but I’m damp now.” 

Sirius laughed wetly and let his daughter go, he wiped his eyes and took a step back so his brother could have his say. Regulus’s face was still a calm mask when he approached his niece, possibly even more indecipherable than when she first saw him in the stands. He came up to her, hands folded and head held high, looking every bit the pureblooded, Slytherin, aristocrat he was born to be. 

Then the mask fell.

He smiled down warmly at her and ruffled her hair, “Good Job Diana. Couldn’t have done better myself.” With that he made to leave, but Pyxis remembered something, “Uncle Reg wait!” Regulus turned back around, Pyxis looked through the crowd and grabbed Hannah’s arm, “Uncle Reg this is my friend Hannah Abbott, she’s a big fan of the Inverness Imps… And I was wondering… Can she get an autograph?”


End file.
